


Jumping Out of Planes

by UisceOneLove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Has Had Enough of Sam Wilson, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Hair Brushing, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve comes back from the past, steve rogers is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: Steve is learning how to enjoy retirement. Bucky is learning that one Captain America is the same as the other.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Jumping Out of Planes

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something small for these two old men.

"I'm sorry, Steve, I know you picked him to take over for you and you like him, but I'm gonna kill Sam."

"Okay, Buck," Steve responded distractedly, reclining on the couch while he filled out the morning's crossword. Bucky said it every time he came back from their meetings and missions so Steve was past taking it seriously. 

"He's reckless," Bucky groused, making a point of roughly taking off his leather jacket and shoving it onto a coat rack, "he gives me bigger headaches than you."

"Sam?" Steve laughed. "Sam does not do reckless, he just likes to push your buttons." 

"He's holding a grudge," Bucky corrected, "and he's getting back at me through jumping out of planes and improvising instead of coming up with a plan."

Steve knew the drill when his boyfriend dropped onto the couch; he lifted up his arms while he filled out ADROIT in the crossword so that the brunet could sprawl with his head in Steve's lap. Steve dropped his hand down to pet Bucky's hair. He was torn about the haircut; Bucky looked closer to his old self now besides the scruffy face, but there'd been something about the longer feathered look from their time in Wakanda that left Steve wanting. 

Steve hummed and pointed out, "He does have a set of wings."

"He's reminding me of you but in a more annoying way."

"No offense, Buck, but I'm okay with that as long as it means he's there to have your back."

Bucky tilted his head up to give him a look of betrayal. It wasn't very effective, and even less so when those crystal blue eyes fluttered shut at just the right scrape of Steve's nails against his scalp. Bucky was so much like a cat, chasing after the affectionate attention that the blond was willing to give him every time he asked. 

"I only have room for one stupid punk in my life, pal, and that's you," Bucky slurred, turning into a human-sized puddle. 

Steve set aside his puzzle with a grin. "Did we not establish you're the one with all the stupid, jerk?" he returned, rubbing circles into Bucky's hair for the benefit of watching the man shiver and stretch. 

"You took it back," Bucky claimed.

"I'm out of the game, that makes me the smartest one here."

"Jury's out."

Instead of keeping up the banter, Steve chose to make it hard for Bucky to keep talking at all. He added pressure to the brunet's scalp with his fingers until Bucky looked more like a ragdoll than a person, and bent down to slant their mouths together. Facing the opposite direction made it a little bit of a funny thing but Steve was more amused by the delayed response from his boyfriend. 

"This is why they're making you two work it out in therapy you know," Steve said, amused. He laughed his ass off the first time Bucky and Sam stormed into the apartment to share the news. 

"I'm still better than him," Bucky mumbled. "Was your best guy first." 

"Now you're my _special_ best guy," Steve pointed out, "so you do win."

"Damn right I do, Rogers," he grumbled, a sluggish hand coming up to the back of the blond's head to pull Steve back in.

Steve might need to start asking for pictures and footage from the missions. He wasn't going to miss a thing in his retirement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome!


End file.
